


We're Not Lucky (Magenta x Reader)

by Hedwigandtheangrybitch



Category: The Rocky Horror Picture Show - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwigandtheangrybitch/pseuds/Hedwigandtheangrybitch
Summary: Magenta repeatedly refuses to acknowledge how Riff Raff's distasteful actions could be considered signs of an unhealthy relationship. Perhaps, a close friend could help push it through her head?





	1. Part 1

You are a Transylvanian, who traveled amongst Dr. Frank-N-Furter and his servants to Earth. You stay in a large mansion in Denton: A minuscule, quiet, conservative town. You are a simple servant working alongside Riff Raff and Magenta.

Today is a special day... It's the day that Frankie will unveil his creation. Their perfect, muscular, blonde, and tanned 'sex doll'. Busy day ahead, you have to prepare the food.

"I will supply you with the meat later, I have a creäture that is perfect for tonight's meal." Frankie utters loudly, In his common dramatic tone.

"Okay... Master." You roll your eyes and predetermined not to ask what all that was about.

"I will have Magenta come too, I know you have a thing for her." He takes a sip of a cocktail that he was holding. "I can't say I blame you, I've tried more than once. She just has some sort of thing for that balding brother of hers." He smirks, running his tongue across his teeth, and moving his hand along your back.

"What?, I don't have a 'thing' for her!" You exhort, whacking his hand away and making an abhorred look; but the red splayed across your face says otherwise.

He chuckles and calls to Magenta to come aid you. Magenta gave Riff Raff a quick kiss and struts into the kitchen, her red lips widening into a smile.

"Well, Hello (Y/N)" She says with her deep voice and running her hand through her long curly hair.

"Oh, uh-uh... Hey, Magenta. I guess we better get to work." You stutter; trying to focus on enunciating your words while being in the same existence as her beauty was a troublesome task.

She frowns. "I remember back on our wonderful planet, Transsexual Transylvania, Where I didn't have to be a servant for the Master... Oh, How I wish to return one day." She grouses, as she grabs the baking pan.

You are shocked as that was the most she has said in months. Magenta is a fairly silent domestic, well unless she was around Riff Raff. When he was around they talked, danced and sang for hours. Jealousy begins to pervade you, You wish that you could be Riff Raff. You wish you could be the one to make Magenta happy, the one that will be with her until the end of time. You realize you were lost in thought. You jump back into reality and silently, yet hurriedly, grab ingredients and hand them to Magenta. You are desperately trying not to show that your jealousy of Riff Raff but it was hard to not ask this question.

"Why do you love Riff Raff? He is quite rude to you sometimes."

"What do you mean? My dear brother has been nothing but sweet to me." She says, jumping to his defense.

"Well, you do remember the time when we were all laughing and having fun, then he yelled at you telling you to shut up, right ? That's not even all he does." You look up at her, awaiting her response.

"Well..." She grumbles. "I don't know..."

You move towards her with a sympathetic expression, you put your arms around her and pull her into an embrace. Your head nuzzles into her shoulder, on her soft curly hair. She pulls away, quickly getting back to work, avoiding eye contact with you. Seasonings being aggressively thrown across the side dishes.

"Magenta, Riff Raff, and (Y/N)! Come down to the dance rooms and serve the guests! Columbia, Provide entertainment!" Frankie's voice floods the room.

You and Magenta scramble down the stairs towards the dance hall. All the guests are singing and dancing. Your hands grasp the punch glasses and you begin to pass them around, While Magenta goes with Riff Raff to answer the door for what they think is a late guest; they were wrong. You peer down the hall toward the door, You know that being preoccupied with other people's affairs was more of Frankie's job but you can't resist.

"Hello..." Riff Raff says, staring too deeply at a couple that is standing out in the pouring rain.

"What? Are those... human guests?" You gasp under your breath, praying to whatever God or Goddess there could be that they won't notice you're eavesdropping.

"Hi! My name's Brad Majors; This is my fiancée, Janet Weiss. I wondered if you might help us, our car broke down up the road. Do you have a phone we might use?" The man proclaims in a very confident voice, with his hand gripping around his wife's arm like a vine.

"You're wet." Riff Raff's dull voice hung in the air, It was obvious everything Brad had said went in one ear and out the other.

Janet's voice chirps in with an acrimonious tone. "It's raining." Her face forms into a concerned look towards Brad.

"Yes. Oh. I think, perhaps, you better both come inside." He intones, his eyes barely moving from the couple.

"You're too kind." Janet muses, gazing up at Brad. As soon as Riff Raff was out of hearing range she whispers over to her fiance. "I'm frightened, What kind of place is this?" Her voice was shaking.

Brad chuckles. "It's probably some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos."

She nods in agreement. You scoff a bit too loudly and the couple notices their eyes darting over, but luckily Riff Raff walks back in and takes the couples attention back to him.

"This way..." He gestures towards another room.

The guests were being particularly loud in the other room so Janet jumps in and asks, "Are you having a party?"

"You've arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's... affairs."

"Oh. Lucky him" She giggles.

Magenta starts the slide down the railing from where she was watching from the midway area on the stairs. "You're lucky. He's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" Magenta's voice echoed around the room, which made you jump and you start to head back to the guests so Magenta wouldn't catch you eavesdropping. You stumble into the dance room and start passing out drinks and snacks, acting as if you've been there the whole time. Magenta leads Brad and Janet into the dance room, where the guests begin to do the time warp. Brad and Janet stood there puzzled by the dancing, considering that since they were humans and therefore they have never been to a Transylvanian party. Columbia begins to do her tap number, a staple to any dance routine but she spins and falls, you laugh loudly and she angrily shoves her hat back on. Then everyone jumps and collapses on the floor, marking the end of the dance, but since you were not involved in the dance you stand awkwardly to the sidelines. Brad and Janet stare down at the collapsed dancers and furrow their eyebrows.

"Say something." Janet squeaks, elbowing Brad in the ribs.

"Say! Do any of you guys know how to Madison?" His confident voice causes the guests to look up at him.

"Brad, please, let's get out of here..."

"Keep a grip on yourself, Janet."

"But, It seems so unhealthy here." She mumbles, looking down at her feet.

"It's just a party, Janet."

"Well I want to go."

Brad's head turns and looks down. "We can't until I get to a phone!"

I run over to Magenta and pull her up, and yank her over to the hallway.

"Why are there humans in our home?" I whisper out of earshot to the guests.

"They have a 'flat tire'" She mutters back, pulling her arm away.

"Why are you suddenly giving me the cold shoulder?" Your voice is grave, and your eyes are pointed.

"You spoke badly about my poor Riff Raff, Remember?" Defensiveness was grained deeply in her tone.

"'Poor Riff Raff?, You are so blinded by obsession that you don't see how toxic he truly is!" You whisper sharply.

She wraps her arms around you and leans her head onto your shoulder, your anger starts to fade away and you return the hug.

"Okay, let's go to the hangout room and try and calm things down..." You grasp her cold and thin hand into yours and walk with her. Both of you can clearly hear Frank's loud voice singing, you could easily tell he was do a dance number for his guests in his usual showy nature. He probably doesn't even notice two of his servants had gone AWOL. She curls up onto the couch, and you curl up in front of to her.

"Hopefully... we can fix all of this, sometime..." You whisper, wrapping your arms around her waist.

"We can go back to Transylvania and live a peaceful life... but for now, let us try to relax." She whispers back.

She takes your hand. "Thank you."


	2. Part 2

You both stay like that for a while. Nustled together in a small world of made up peace. You hear yelling throughout the house but you don't dare move; It'd be worse than sin to ruin such a beautiful moment. Yet, Like all things, it had to end sometime. Magenta sat up and glance toward the door and at the clock. 

"Dinner must be served soon, I'd rather not disappoint the master..." Her thin fingers gently began to smooth down her maid uniform and waved you to follow behind her. She stepps carefully above as an argument unfolded below. 

"Master, Dinner is prepared." She yells down.

He glances up in disgust. "Excellent..." He glances over to Janet and Rocky sadly and grumbles "Under the circumstances, Formal dress is to be optional."

His head bows down and leads the unwanted guests to the dining area.

"A toast." Dr Frank raises up his glass.

The others join along, not quite sure what they were toasting to. They glance puzzleingly over at him.

"To absent friends." His eyes narrow at them.

"To absent friends..." Their faces were burning with guilt as they're glasses went up.

Magenta is giving you a confused look. You shrug your shoulders and mouth: "Your guess is as good as mine"

"And Rocky!" His voice raised a couple octaves.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Rocky.

"Happy birthday-" The rest of them join in until they were cut off suddenly by the angsty scientist.

"Shall we?" He glances down at the meat on the table.

"We came here to discuss Eddie!" Dr Scott insists.

"Eddie!" Columbia's sharp screeching voice interrupted.

"It's a rather tender subject. Another slice, anyone?" 

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd,but it was worse than I imagined..." The old man's voice crackles as he hesitates.

"Aliens!"

You gasp loudly. "I knew something like this would happen! Letting humans in this house!" You thought to yourself.

-Time Jump (Time Warp)-

"I grow weary of this world! When shall we return to Transylvania?!" Magenta yells over him.

You stand silently and defensive behind her.

"Magenta. . ." He Sighs. ". . .I am indeed grateful to both you, Y/N, and your brother, Riff Raff. You have both served me well." He glances around.

"Loyalty such as yours shall not go unrewarded. You'll discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous."

"We ask for nothing." You and Magenta reply unanimously.

"Then..." Anger raises in his tone. "You shall receive it in abundance!"

He dragged you both along to help set up the floor show. 

You and Magenta sat and started to watch as he manipulates the guests to dance on the stage, blissfully unaware of what was to lay ahead. As Frankie's song ended for the floor show, Riff Raff bursted through the door. His body clad in a silver suit and fishnets. He held a dangerous dark matter gun within his bony hand. 

"Frank N. Furter! It's all over, Your mission is a failure. Your lifestyle's too extreme!" A sadistic smile spread across his face. "I'm your new commander, You now are my prisoner! We return to Transylvania! Prepare the transit beam."

Tears began to fall down Frank's face, smearing his makeup, as he was desperately trying to explain his reasoning to Riff Raff.

"I'm going home." He smiled through his tears.

"How sentimental." Riff glares over. "And also presumptuous of you. You see, when I said 'we' . . ." He pauses. ". . .were to return to Transylvania. . .I referred only to Magenta and myself." 

Doctor Frank's face fell.

"I'm sorry, however, if you found my words misleading. . .but you see. . .you are to remain here."

Frank let out a sigh of relief. 

"In spirit anyway." Riff Raff raises up his gun. 

Heels clank on the floor as Frank tries desperately scramble away from his doom. The laser reached out and he collapses to the floor.

"You killed them. But I thought you liked them. They liked you." Magenta gasps angrily

"They didn't like me! They never liked me!" He yells back. Rage splayed across his face as points his gun over at you next. 

"NO!" Her voice is full of agony as she jumps in front of you, the red hot beam hitting her instead of its intended destiny. 

You are frozen in shock unable to move. Riff Raff collapses onto his knees next to Magenta's cold dead body. You begin to shake in pure rage. You kick his gun away and knock him flat on the ground.

"This is all your fault!" You're voice barely recognizable. "How could you!?" You don't care where, but you begin kicking him on the ground over and over. You grab his gun and scream as you point and pull the trigger. Your mind already made up. He must die. 

Right as you pull the trigger, All the life leaves his pathetic body. You kneel down and scoot over Magenta. You're breathing is ragged as you stare down at your love. You smooth down her hair and plant a kiss on her forehead. 

"Goodbye, My Magnificent Magenta"


End file.
